Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Herbstfilme 2015 - Teil 2
center|link=Kategorie:Film-Guide Es herbstet sehr und im Kino herrscht Abschiedsstimmung. James Bond hat „M“ verloren, Ghibli bringt seinen vorerst letzten Film in die deutschen Kinos. Katniss spannt zum letzten Mal ihren Bogen und eine junge Comiczeichnerin namens Minnie lässt ihre Kindheit hinter sich. Pixar sagt Tschüss zu alten Traditionen und bringt mal eben den zweiten Kracher innerhalb eines Jahres auf die Leinwand. Oh du süße Melancholie ... James Bond 007 - Spectre 300px|left Kinostart: 05.11.2015 Regie: Sam Mendes Darsteller: Daniel Craig, Léa Seydoux, Monica Belucci Drei Jahre ist es her, dass der emotionalste James Bond in der Geschichte der mittlerweile 24 Verfilmungen in Skyfall in dem Haus seiner Kindheit um seinen Mutterersatz M geweint hat, nachdem ihm in Casino Royale schon seine geliebte Vesper auf dramatische Art und Weise entrissen wurde. Und auch in Spectre scheinen die Gefühlsstrapazen kein Ende zu nehmen, denn mal wieder ist „alles, woran Bond geglaubt hat, ein Trümmerhaufen“. Nach einem mysteriösen Hinweis kommt der Agent einer geheimen Organisation namens SPECTRE auf die Spur, deren Vorsitzender von niemand geringerem als Hollywoods Lieblings-Bösewichtdarsteller Christoph Waltz gespielt wird. Ein deutscher Akzent hat schließlich noch keinem Schurken geschadet. SPECTRE ist Bond-Fans längst ein Begriff – die Terrororganisation kam unter anderem schon in „James Bond jagt Dr. No“ und „Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät“ vor. Fans von „Skyfall“ können sich freuen, dass Sam Mendes, der nach ersten Gesprächen abgesagt hatte, nun doch wieder die Regie übernommen und die direkte Fortsetzung stilistisch und inhaltlich passend weitergeführt hat. Mendes weiß sowohl grandios rohe Action, als auch emotionale Dramatik zu inszenieren und legt dabei auch immer großen Wert auf die traditionellen Zutaten der Bond-Filme: Frauen, Autos, Alkohol – alles wieder dabei. Das tut vor allem der Filmfinanzierung gut. Heineken hat angeblich circa 45 Mio. US-Dollar dafür bezahlt, dass Bond sich in „Skyfall“ neben Martini auch mal ein Bierchen genehmigt: Ein Drittel des Gesamtbudgets. Daniel Craig sagte dazu im Interview, das Geld müsse schließlich irgendwo herkommen. Da hat er Recht, aber die Tatsache im Kopf zu behalten kann nicht schaden, wenn man beim Film plötzlich akuten Durst auf Bier und Belvedere Wodka bekommt. Erinnerungen an Marnie 300px|left Kinostart: 12.11.2015 Regie: Hiromasa Yonebayashi Darsteller: Sara Takatsuki, Kasumi Arimura 2013 war ein schweres Jahr für Ghibli-Fans. Erst gab Altmeister Hayao Miyazaki das Ende seiner Karriere bekannt, dann zog das komplette Animationsstudio, das Meisterwerke wie Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und Prinzessin Mononoke hervorbrachte, nach und kündigte eine Produktionspause unbestimmter Dauer an. Der letzte Kinofilm, der vor dieser Pause entstand, kommt jetzt endlich in die deutschen Kinos. Erinnerungen an Marnie basiert auf einem Roman der englischen Autorin Joan G. Robinson von 1967. Erzählt wird die Geschichte von Anna, einem schüchternen Mädchen, das mit ihren Adoptiveltern in einen kleinen Küstenort zieht, wo sie keinen Anschluss findet und sich sehr einsam fühlt. Das ändert sich, als sie in einem verlassenen Haus auf ein mysteriöses Mädchen namens Marnie trifft. Die beiden freunden sich an und Anna geht es nach langer Zeit wieder besser – bis Marnie plötzlich spurlos verschwindet und eine andere Familie in das Haus einzieht. Moderne Märchen dieser Art sind die Paradedisziplin des Studios und gleichzeitig scheint sich genau diese Erzählung auf wunderbar melancholische Art als vorerst letzten Ghibli-Kinofilm anzubieten. Die Auseinandersetzung mit der eigenen Geschichte, die Akzeptanz von dem was war, sowohl der Guten wie auch der traurigen Aspekte. Ghibli umarmt die Geister der Vergangenheit und schafft Platz für eine neue Zukunft, die Großes erhoffen lässt. Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay Teil 2 300px|left Kinostart: 19.11.2015 Regie: Francis Lawrence Darsteller: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth Wieder geht eine Tween-Blockbuster-Reihe zu Ende. Und im Falle von Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay Teil 2 darf wohl ohne Gewissensbisse gesagt werden: Es wurde auch Zeit. Flammender Zorn war schon der mit Abstand schwächste Teil der Romantrilogie – die dürftige Handlung dann auch noch in zwei Filme aufzuteilen war daher definitiv nur finanziell eine gute Entscheidung. Der hohe Trash-Faktor der Kostüme lag bei der kritischen Darstellung der konsum- und jugendsüchtigen Bewohner des Kapitols in der Natur der Sache, doch jetzt scheint es, als hätten die Macher sich geschmacklich generell komplett verirrt. Ein auf der Comic Con veröffentlichter Teaser wirkte eher wie ein zwanzig Jahre altes Janet-Jackson-Video, als eine Vorschau auf ein einigermaßen ernstzunehmendes Finale einer im Kern nicht unklugen, wenn auch wenig originellen Geschichte. Stilistisch muss das natürlich nicht unbedingt auf den Film selbst schließen lassen, aber die Befürchtung drängt sich auf, dass Katniss und Co. jetzt endgültig in einer geschmacklosen Revolutionsromantik angekommen sind, die weder Relevanz noch einen besonderen Unterhaltungsfaktor bietet. Das Problem ist: Die ersten zwei Teile waren gar nicht schlecht und jetzt will man auch sehen, wie die Sache ausgeht. In diesem Sinne heben wir unsere Hände in Mockingjay-Geste zum Himmel und hoffen auf das Beste. The Diary of a Teenage Girl 300px|left Kinostart: 19.11.2015 Regie: Marielle Heller Darsteller: Bel Powley, Alexander Skarsgård, Kristen Wiig Gegen die große Blockbuster-Konkurrenz schickt Debüt-Regisseurin Marielle Heller eine kleines Independent-Highlight ins Rennen, das erfrischende Abwechslung zu Produktionen mit einem Budget von mehr als 200 US-Dollar bietet. The Diary of a Teenage Girl basiert auf einem Comicbuch und erzählt passenderweise die Geschichte einer jungen Comic-Zeichnerin. Minnie ist 15 und fühlt sich nicht sehr attraktiv. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass keiner ihrer Mitschüler sich für sie interessiert, was besonders enttäuschend ist, weil Minnie unbedingt ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren will. Mit dem Freund ihrer Hippie-Mutter fühlt sie sich wohler und tatsächlich beginnen die beiden eine geheime Affäre, die Minnie das Selbstbewusstsein gibt, auch auf die Jungs in ihrem Alter zuzugehen. Es folgt eine unkonventionell offene Entwicklung eines Mädchens, die zu ihrer Sexualität steht und mit optimistischer Grundeinstellung ihre Grenzen auslotet. Das ist mal seltsam und anrührend, mal unangenehm und geschmacklos, vor allem aber ehrlich und bewegt sich jenseits der entweder sehr idealisiert unschuldigen, oder sehr lächerlichen Coming-of-Age-Geschichten, die Amerika regelmäßig auf den Markt wirft. Bel Powley ist eine große komödiantische Entdeckung und die Unterstützung von Kristen Wiig („Brautalarm“) und Alexander Skarsgård (True Blood) als ältere Generation schadet keineswegs. Arlo & Spot 300px|left Kinostart: 26.11.2015 Regie: Peter Sohn Darsteller: Raymond Ochoa, Jeffrey Wright Gerade hat Pixar die Welt noch mit Alles steht Kopf begeistert, da steht zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Studios im selben Jahr auch schon der nächste Film in den Startlöchern. In Arlo & Spot begleiten wir die gleichnamigen Protagonisten durch eine Welt, in der Dinosaurier quietschfidel herumspazieren, weil die Erde nie von einem Asteroiden getroffen wurde. Einer dieser Dinos ist Arlo, ein junger Apatosaurus, der sich vor allem und jedem fürchtet, seitdem sein Vater bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kam. Als er plötzlich gezwungen wird, seine Komfortzone zu verlassen, trifft er auf einen kleinen Höhlenmenschen namens Spot und die beiden schließen eine enge Freundschaft. Die Produktion von „Arlo & Spot“ schien lange unter keinem guten Stern zu stehen. Der Kinostart war eigentlich schon für 2013 angesetzt, doch angeblich hatte Regisseur Bob Peterson, der auch schon bei Oben Co-Regie führte, Probleme mit dem letzten Akt und wurde deshalb schließlich durch Peter Sohn ersetzt, der bisher vor allem im Art-Department tätig war. Den Filmemacher auszuwechseln, der ursprünglich die Vision für eine Geschichte hatte, ist selten eine gute Idee. Mehr Beteiligte können in wenigen Fällen zu mehr Inspiration führen, oft sorgt das ewige Kompromissschließen aber eher dafür, dass Figuren und Dramaturgie am Ende reißbrettartig wirken. Wir drücken Arlo und Spot die Daumen! Stimm ab Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide